darkwingduckfandomcom-20200223-history
Negaduck (character)
This article is about the character. For the episode, see Negaduck (episode). Nega Drake Mallard, known as Negaduck, is the evil version of Darkwing Duck. He seems to be a parody of the Superman character Bizarro or more accurately, Catman to Batman by nature and origin while visually his identical DW disguise (with the colours changed to a yellow/red/black scheme) are reminiscent of the Reverse-Flash. He was as mean as he was ruthless. He is known for using violent weapons and causing harm to anyone and anything he can. He was voiced by Jim Cummings, Darkwing's voice actor, with a scary and mean voice. After an alternate version of Negaduck appeared in the episode appropriately titled "Negaduck", producer Tad Stones liked the character enough to decide to bring him back with little explanation. The new, yellow-jacketed Negaduck first appeared in the "Justice Ducks" episodes (44th, and 45th in production order and luckily the first episodes featuring the character to air in syndication after "Negaduck". The very next episode in production order, Life, the_Negaverse and_Everything was created to explain where the character came from, although two other episodes featuring Negaduck ("The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck" and "Going Nowhere Fast") both aired first, in syndication and on Saturday morning respectively. Background There is no villain better known in St. Canard for his ruthless and malicious tactics than Negaduck (Prison # 65439). Using anything from his trademark chainsaw to nuclear warheads to his well trained dobermans, this villainous duck seeks money, power, and the satisfaction of creating mindless, wanton destruction, and he'll do anything to get it. He's done everything from robbing the bank to attempted genocide. You name it, he's done it. He has an intense hatred for anything cute and cuddly, and will shoot the aforementioned on sight. These facts have created a fear of him in the populace of St. Canard, a fear shared even by the villains he leads in the Fearsome Five. A simple revving of his chainsaw, and they all cower at his feet. He even tried to "steal" DW's girlfriend Morgana Macawber in My Valentine Ghoul although he had tried to kill her earlier in Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) Despite his ruthlessness he always fails because of Darkwing Duck. Negaduck bears an identical resemblance to Darkwing Duck, perhaps due to the fact that Negaduck is a version of Drake Mallard from an alternate universe. However, there are a few distinguishing features between the two, the most notable of which is the color of their costumes. Negaduck's voice is also deeper and rougher. His ego is comparable to Darkwing's (In The Quiverwing Quack, he once went on a major crime spree because Darkwing exposed the fact that Negaduck was Public Enemy #2 behind Dr. Slug {Megavolt was #3}) but unlike his double, it doesn't often get in the way of his work. Negaduck has taken advantage of this resemblance on more than one occasion, passing himself off as Darkwing to get into S.H.U.S.H. or commit crimes in Darkwing's name. Negaduck hails from a parallel universe called the Negaverse, where everyone and everything is the opposite, and Negaduck rules supreme. This universe gives you a glimpse of what Negaduck seeks to achieve in Darkwing's St. Canard. The Negaverse, his own personal playground, is a world filled with death, choked with pollution, and eaten with decay. There, Lord Negaduck (as he is fearfully known) is ruler supreme, and none but a few brave souls dare oppose him. In this world, Negaduck also has a Gosalyn and Launchpad, though this Gosalyn is a polite, well-mannered little lady, unlike the mischievous tomboy from the normal universe (although both versions are basically good, meaning that morality is not always reversed in the Negaverse) and Launchpad is a deranged psychopath. Even the Muddlefoots are dark and evil in this world. The Negaverse is only accessible through a bakery cake, inside of which dwells a hidden portal between Darkwing's world and Negaduck's. Darkwing's accidental pulling of the universal plug though managed to destroy the portal, and seemingly suck Negaduck into oblivion. However, Negaduck makes later appearances in the series. Darkwing frees the Negaverse from Negaduck's rule. Evil Twin NegaDuck is, as established in "Life, the Negaverse and Everything", an evil twin of Darkwing, being basically the same duck but with a nearly polar opposite personality. Both are extremely intelligent and highly trained in similar martial arts (although Negaduck is more focused on his goals than his image and doesn't constantly want to be in the media spotlight unlike Darkwing), and even have similar styles in attire (the same coat, undershirt, cape, mask, and hat). Even their voices are similar; Darkwing's voice can reach NegaDuck's tones when he is upset or angry. NegaDuck has used this to his advantage more than once, whether to frame Darkwing for a crime spree ("Disguise the Limit") or to sneak into S.H.U.S.H. headquarters ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). Darkwing has done the same at times ("Just Us Justice Ducks"). Sometimes, such disguises occur at the worst times (NegaDuck is mistaken for Darkwing when Darkwing is most wanted; Darkwing disguises himself as NegaDuck when the Fearsome Five stage a mutiny). Some of NegaDuck's abject hatred of Darkwing likely stems from this resemblance. "Negaduck I" In the episode "Negaduck", which aired later than the episodes above but came earlier in production order (see List of Darkwing Duck episodes), we see what seems to be Darkwing's first encounter with an evil version of himself, when Megavolt's tron-splitter splits Darkwing into two separate beings - one good, the other evil. The negative Darkwing is later galvanized by the tron-splitter, making him even more evil and powerful, and in his galvanized state he names himself NegaDuck. This NegaDuck, sometimes called NegaDuck I by fans to distinguish him from the NegaDuck II of other episodes, never had the yellow, black and red suit of NegaDuck II. Before being galvanized his appearance only differed from the good Darkwing in his bushy eyebrows, and after being galvanized he resembled a black and white photographic negative of Darkwing with a powerful static aura. The two Darkwings were merged back together shortly afterwards, and this NegaDuck has not appeared since. Reconciliation of the two Negaduck characters In an interview, Tad Stones explains the relationship between the two Negaducks: "After we did the Negaduck episode, I really liked this character and I wanted to bring him back. They said "how?" and I said, "What do you mean how? He's back." We just did it, and in the episode "Life, the Negaverse and Everything" we just created this whole alternate reality he supposedly came from." The home video release Darkwing Duck: His Favorite Adventures Birth of Negaduck, contained the episode "Negaduck" but featured the longer running NegaDuck in yellow and red standing behind Darkwing Duck while the two appear to be electrified by a bolt of lightning. The glow-in-the-dark NegaDuck trading card that comes with the video features the recurring NegaDuck on the front but a bio of NegaDuck I on the back. Mega Negaduck In the episode "Jail Bird" Negaduck used the Mystic Eye Jewel to steal the Fearsome Five's powers because he says they are wasting their powers so he takes them so he can destroy St. Canard. In this form, he possessed Megavolt's ability to project electricity, Liquidator's ability to control water, Bushroot's ability to control plants. and Quackerjack's wackiness. However, he also possessed their weaknesses, such as Megavolt's vulnerability to water and Liquidator's vulnerability to cement. Appearance-wise, he gained Megavolt's torso and plug hat, Bushroot's arms, Liquidator's legs, and Quackerjack's bells and collar. he would also laugh like Quackerjack. Mega Blaster in one episode nega duck created a powerfull beath bot called mega blaster. aient Personality Negaduck is incredibly ruthless and a sadistic lunatic who enjoys killing or abusing anyone be it ally or foe and does not care if anyone is dead or injured in the process. He also loves causing and spreading destruction and chaos as well as performing acts of deadly violence himself. However he is incredibly ill-tempered and an extremely violent hothead who shows to be incredibly hostile and extremely impatient with his henchmen. He is incredibly sociopathic and an extremely unscrupulous villain who is extraordinarily immoral and will do anything to show how unfriendly and vicious he is. He is an extremely overconfident, snobbish-egomaniac with a hatred of anything peaceful and adorable. Negaduck is also very cruel, as shown as in the season one episode, The Quiverwing Quack, when he threatens to feed Quiverwing Quack (Gosalyn Mallard) to a shark in hopes of regaining his title of Public Enemy Number 1 from Dr. Slug. He displays no morality or honor and is willing to abandon, betray or even slaughter his teammates or partners to show he dark and brutal he is. Powers and abilities Negaduck runs his team with fear and violence and is so bloodthirsty and ruthless that he doesn't need powers. He has the same skills as Darkwing Duck, but he isn't egocentric like Darkwing. He loves to carry all sorts of weapons, especially chainsaws. However, once he stole a gem that allowed him to steal the powers of the Fearsome Five, turning him into Mega-Negaduck. In this form, he possessed Megavolt's ability to project electricity, Liquidator's ability to control water, Bushroot's ability to control plants. and Quackerjack's wackiness. However, he also possessed their weaknesses, such as Megavolt's vulnerability to water and Liquidator's vulnerability to cement. Appearances *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 1) *Just Us Justice Ducks (Part 2) *The Secret Origins of Darkwing Duck *Life, the Negaverse and Everything *Disguise the Limit *Darkwing Doubloon *My Valentine Ghoul *Let's Get Respectable *The Quiverwing Quack *Jail Bird *Bad Luck Duck *Negaduck (Negatron) *Going Nowhere Fast *Malice's Restaurant Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Fearsome Five Category:Cartoon characters Category:Disney Comics comic characters Category:Disney Adventures comic characters Category:Disney Afternoon comic characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters